


Bob The Best Wingman

by KamemylTeaSaiyan



Series: I blame heroesneverdiebitch [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bromance, Character Drabble, F/F, Original Character(s), Romance, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamemylTeaSaiyan/pseuds/KamemylTeaSaiyan
Summary: Kamemyl has romance problems and Bob is a good friend.





	Bob The Best Wingman

The moon shines down on the royal palace, painting it in a soft light, the only sounds to be heard that of boisterous laughter from the barracks, and a quiet conversation carried down a moonlit corridor.

"I just don't know, Bob..." Kamemyl sighed, running a hand through her short blue hair. "I mean, I like her, but I don't know if I LIKE like her. Sure, she's a violent lunatic. Sure, she tried to kill me and may do so again. BUT- we're Saiyans, y'know? It's kinda what we do."

Kamemyl and her companion slow to a stop as they reach the narrow stairwell leading to the dungeons far below; where the source of her conflicted thoughts and emotions lie. 

"It surely is a dilemma," she turned, looking down at her companion "what do you think, Bob?"

"GWWAAAAUUGHH!!!" The Saibaman screeched, the sound echoing throughout the empty halls. 

"You know, I do see your point," the Saiyan continued, unfazed by the earsplitting volume of her companion. "But the thing is; I would choose death over hooking up with Cellebrae."

Bob grunts in disdain at the mention of the elder saiyan, red eyes narrowed in concentration. "Kwaar?" Bob asked, tilting his head to the side and up to see it's friend past the table on it's head.

Kamemyl snorts in amusement, "Pinich??? The day I go out with Pinich is the day ----- herself comes down from the moon for tea."  
Her mood sobered once more as she looked back to the stairwell. Bob's head tilts in confusion at her change in mood. Realizing where Kamemyl's attention was now focused, Bob hisses in concern, tugging on Kamemyl's uniform.

"Bob-"   
Kamemyl suddenly kneels down in front of the Saibaman, gripping it's shoulders with a serious expression "I need you to be real with me for a moment. Is. It. Worth it? There's always the chance that this could blow up in my face, Vega could find out and have me executed for this, Cellebrae may take over as captain of the royal guard and get us all killed, if Mache doesn't wind up killing me first, that is."   
The flustered saiyan relaxes her grip and sighs, grey eyes closing momentarily before opening again to fix on her friend.  
"I need to know if I'm doing the right thing here."

Bob was silent, eyes wide. It didn't know quite what to think of all this- of Kamemyl's infatuation with the saiyaness imprisoned in the dungeon far below. After a moment, it shook it's head as if to clear it, very nearly hitting Kamemyl with the table mounted on it, it's mind was made up.

"KWAAAURR! KRAH, KREEAAA" Bob screeched, clawed hands balled into fists, pumping in the air.

Kamemyl stared, speechless. Before her eyes lit up.

"You really mean it?! Oh, thank you Bob!" Kamemyl exclaimed, overjoyed. 

Quickly leaning in to hug the service drone, she whacks her forehead on the mounted table. 

"FUCK, okay, ow."


End file.
